


Meeting Jack

by TearfulShadows



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulShadows/pseuds/TearfulShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan gets a special surprise at her first VidCon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Jack

You look around as you enter a huge building filled with millions of people. Your eyes widen at all the flashing lights and the wave of noise that hits you. There are all sorts of different people milling about and you shoot your friend an excited look, trying not to squee and embarrass yourself; it’s your first time at VidCon.

You hadn’t really been watching Youtubers very long, only a couple months or so, but you had fallen in love with them at the first video. You think back to the very first video you saw (Daz’s Tea Party Simulator) and feel a smile break across your face. From there it had spread to jacksepticeye and Markiplier and now you can’t understand how you ever survived without them.

Daz, Mark, and Jack can turn your day around in no time at all. Even if you’re having the worst day of your life, listening to Jack yell at Cloudlands or seeing Mark throw up his Middle Finger Defense makes you forget all about the struggles of the day. You can’t help but to smile and laugh along with them through their videos and you can’t wait to meet them and tell them how much their work means to you.

Your friend grabs your sleeve and drags you into the building; some people behind you had begun to mutter angrily while you were staring open-mouthed at the displays. The two of you explore the booths a bit, not really seeing anything that immediately strikes your interest. Out of the corner of your eye, you see a flash of red and your heart stops before starting to pump irregularly.

“Was that Mark?” you whisper to your friend. “Please tell me you saw that flash of red.”

“We’ll double back that way and see after we meet Jack. I heard someone mention that he was around this way.” She replies in a steady tone, not allowing you to dissuade her from her goals. You pout at her but turn back towards the crowd to search for Jack once more.

It doesn’t really bother you that you’ll meet Jack first; in fact, you’re secretly over the moon. Jack is your favorite Youtuber (though Mark is a close second) and it would mean the world to you if you met him. 

The crowd suddenly parts and a gasp escapes your lips as Jack appears. Your mouth dries and your pulse quickens. He’s suddenly in front of you and you don’t know what to do. You spent weeks devising strategies for how you would react but everything empties from your mind as soon as he’s in front of you. You stand there, unsure and afraid of making a fool of yourself. Embarrassment creeps up your spine and you hunch into yourself and stare at the floor, mentally berating yourself for being so ridiculous.

Light as a feather, a finger lifts your chin and you’re captivated by how bright his eyes are. You hadn’t even realized he’d stepped so close and your breath freezes in your lungs. He whispers, “There’s absolutely nothing to be afraid of, love. We’re not that different; you and I. Both of us are just trying to live our lives the best we can.”

You’re afraid of the mocking you’re sure will be in his eyes but all you see is sincerity. He means every word and a hesitant smile breaks across your face. You lean into him slowly, afraid that if you move too fast the dream will end. He wraps his arms around you and you bury your face in the crook of his neck, absently noting how good Jack smells. You breathe a shuddery thank you in his ear and feel his answering rumble vibrate through his chest. After a moment, you pull back just enough to see his face and a sizzle sparks between you as your eyes lock. His lips part ever so slightly and your eyes slip closed as you lean forward…

You wake with a start and sit up in bed. A shaky hand pulls through your hair, unknotting the strands as best it can. A sigh escapes your lips as you lay back and realize it had only been a dream.


End file.
